The invention relates to a bottom unit for the combustion chamber of a liquid-fueled rocket. The bottom unit includes a bottom plate held on a swivel bearing which can be turned about an axis normal to the longitudinal axis of the rocket. The bottom unit has circumferentially distributed openings for the injection of the two fuel components. Two separate groups of supply passages are connected to the fuel injection openings to provide the liquid fuel.
A rocket bottom unit of this general type is well known. The swivel bearing contained therein is a Cardan-joint and is more or less surrounded externally by the fuel component supply lines constituted by hoses. The overall structure of the bottom unit is accordingly complicated and difficult.